A Princely Welcome
by rabid-fan11322
Summary: Thea is just your ordinary School Girl. She has her likes, dislikes, part-time job and a Prince Obsession. As I said; an Ordinary School Girl. Follow her as she struggles and epically fails to become Princes lovely Wife ... One Shot


**A/N: Here is just something that popped into my head one day. Hope You Enjoy! Its a One shot until people ask me to continue. :)**

* * *

Prologue:

Third Person P.O.V

Thea stared at the computer screen, her mouse slowly scrolling down. Her eyes flicked from left to right in search of what she needed. There! She clicked onto the link, reloading the page as it came on.

Prince Headgear ($105)

(Built for Fans by Fans)

Red and Black Headset (Second Life's Representative favorite colors)

Two Signed cards by the Blood Elf himself!

Life Size poster of the Central Continent Overlord

It as ab-so-lute-ly perfect she decided. She clicked on the 'Buy Now!' link, her page reloading (Again) as a neon sign popped up showing that because she was part of the Prince Fanclub she received a 10% discount. She would receive the packet in a week. A week before she could meet her role-model, the handsome, strong Blood Elf.

* * *

First Person P.O.V

Ding-Dong! My cheap doorbell rang as I started my homework. Eager to get away from algebra and other such nonsense I ran towards the door, slamming it open to greet the guest. However instead of a person a lumpy package was stationed at my door. Staring down in disbelief I wondered if it was finally here, could it be? Looking at the return address I came to an abrupt conclusion, It was here. I ran, picking it up, as I tore into m bedroom. Ripping off the paper I gently placed my cards and poster to the side as I revealed the headset. Anxious with anticipation I gently placed on my head as I leaped into my bed, my eyes closing abruptly as I faded into darkness.

* * *

It was pitch black, absolute darkness. Could the headset be broken? Worry streamed through my mind, would I ever see the Blood Elf? I jumped as the lights flashed on, illuminating a girl in a futuristic chair.

"Hello, and welcome to Second Life, the place where Prince works and lords over. If this is your first time playing, so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to immediately enter the game once you put the game helmet on."

I waited silently for the scanning process to complete.

"Right, now you may begin to create your character. Before you proceed, I must remind you that you will only have one chance to create a character. Once created, your race, name, and appearance cannot be changed. Prince is a normal Elf character with high agility"

"What! Then I can't recreate my character?" I said totally ignoring the last bit.

"In order to preserve the realism of _Second Life_, each person may only have one account and one character, without exception. Prince also had to follow that rule."

"What happens if my character dies? Don't tell me I'll never be able to play again!" How will I become strong enough to become Princes wife?

"If your character dies, you will be returned to the rebirth point. As a penalty, you will be demoted a level."

What stupid rules, I thought, dazed.

Would you like to begin creating your character?"

"Um...okay. Begin!"

"Please select a race." The NPC had barely finished speaking when the originally empty scene was suddenly filled with tons of seemingly living characters, all posing in front of me. The races ranged from humans, elves, dark elves, dwarves, demons, holymen, beastmen (sub-species included wolves, birds, wildcats, etc) to spirits (with ten sub-categories, including tree spirits, flower spirits, etc). It was obvious which character I would choose.

"I want to be a normal Elf, Just like Prince!"

"Oh you're another Prince Fangirl, I should of known." The GM seemed...disappointed?

"How would you like to personalize your character?"

"I want silver hair, scarlet eyes, a bigger bust, and a cuter face" The GM stared at me like I was stupid.

"You want to be a copycat of Prince except a girl?"

"No! I want to show Prince how much I admire him."

"Would you like to beautify it by 30% or uglify it by 30%?" The Gm asked haughtily, annoyed with my answer.

"Beautify of course!" What kind of question was that?

"What do you want to call yourself? It better not be a stupid name like Princess" The GM warned.

"Princess isn't Stupid! Its unique and cool and awesome and-"

"A copy of Princes."

"Do you want me to report you to the heads?" I questioned, staring up at her.

"Okay! God! All you have left is to chose were you want to be located however I think I can already guess."

"Central Continent, Infinity City!" I exclaimed ignoring her attitude. What was wrong with being a Prince Fangirl?

You're done now, Finally." She murmured

"What was that?!" I exclaimed staring at her intently.

"Nothing! I'll locate you to the Central Continent and then you can go frolic with your lovely Prince." She yelled sarcastically as I fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: This will probably be a One shot unless people ask for a continuation. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that its so short. P.S Thea is just an example of a Prince Fan. She's not important or anything. **


End file.
